


when i taste tequila

by krashyashy



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Dewis - Freeform, F/F, Feelings, First Time, discovering, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 06:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20353969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krashyashy/pseuds/krashyashy
Summary: a little story of how kristie and rachel became a thing. kristie admits her feelings for rachel at a drunken night out & only remembers the next day.





	when i taste tequila

**Author's Note:**

> for my love; this is a surprise for you and because there are barely any dewis fics out there

Last night was the first night Rachel and Kristie actually talked. It was the first night they'd given each other a chance; the first night they'd ever hug, too.

"Good morning, sleepy head" Said a blonde woman with an English accent. Kristie was terribly confused, as she wasn't even in her bed and she definitely didn't recognize their hair or the accent until she was sitting up, rubbing her head.

Kristie groaned at the thought of last night but vaguely remembered what happened. She sat there as Rachel started making the bed.

"I'm still in bed you know" She said, with a raspier voice than usual.

"I know" Rachel continued and accidentally brushed her hand along the taller girl's thigh. Kristie jumped.

"Relax; you wouldn't be so jumpy if you remembered last night" Rachel smirked and Kristie immediately froze.

"What?" She sat up even straighter than she was (_funny, because she's just not straight_) and her eyes went wide.

Rachel stopped making her side of the bed and she began to walk out of the room, without answering the shocked girl. It was then that Kristie realized she was only in a thong, a very black and very lacey one at that. She was also in just a plain white t-shirt. The shirt was loose, but it didn't excuse her nipples that poked through. After all, she was braless.

"Excuse me, you haven't finished your story" Kristie became defensive and immediately got out of bed, grabbing the nearest shorts that weren't even hers. They barely covered her cheeks. She stomped out of the room and finally found the girl she was looking for.

"I have questions. Where am I and how did this happen? And what the hell do you mean, last night?" She asked. "We hadn't even spoken before last night so how are we here right now?" Kristie was adorable when she was defensive and Rachel just smiled.

"Stop being so frantic, Kris" Rachel dropped the nickname and Kristie looked at her weird.

She then continued. "You're here because you happened to be very drunk last night and -" And before Rachel could continue, Kristie was off to the bathroom to throw up everything she'd drank the night before.

"Funny, that's where I just left off" Rachel laughed to herself and then followed Kristie. She held her hair and Kristie tried to push her away. "I don't need your help, Daly" She said defensively and Rachel backed off.

"Alright, but like I said, I don't think you'd be saying that if you remembered last night" She left the bathroom and sat on the couch while Kristie continued with her morning dilemma.

She really didn't sound well and Rachel wanted to bud in but wasn't sure it's what the girl wanted. After all, she shoo'ed her away. But it wasn't until she heard Kristie crying that Rachel decided to get up and try again. She poured the girl a glass of cold water and brought it to the bathroom.

"Here" She put the glass down on the counter beside the toilet and Kristie managed to mumble a _thank you_ but it didn't quite make it without her throwing up for the last time. She felt so embarrassed.

"I'm sorry for this and for snapping" She began. She wiped her mouth and drank some water and Rachel just looked at her. "I just would appreciate some explanation next time because this episode was definitely anxiety mixed with alcohol intake". Rachel offered her a brand new toothbrush from a package and some toothpaste. "Here" She said. She left the bathroom without even accepting Kristie's apology. Back to the couch she went.

When the older girl came out of the bathroom, she sat next to Rachel on the couch. "I'm sorry" She felt bad. Rachel was scrolling on her phone and barely acknowledged the girl. Kristie put a hand on Rachel's, which definitely stopped her in her tracks this time. "I am sorry" She repeated. "I just wanted to help; I apologize for my witty personality, though" Rachel's English accent rang beautifully in Kristie's ears. 

"I get it; I just wanna know what's going on. Tell me?" She asked, eyes glued to the shorter girl.

"I think you know we went out with the team last night, yeah?" Kristie nodded that she remembered and so Rachel continued. "You got shitfaced really quickly; something I did not know about you and Amber told me you'd be okay since you guys have known each other for years but it just didn't seem right to me, so I finally introduced myself to you and you said you'd been "eyeing me" for months" Rachel stopped because Kristie had a real cringey look on her face. "I swear, you said that" Rachel laughed. "So, I basically took care of you the whole night and when it was finally time to leave, you asked me if you could stay with me the night because you didn't want to be alone" Rachel looked down. "So, I took you here and yeah, we went to bed" Something seemed to poke at Rachel's heart as she was telling the events of last night. 

"Well, I super apologize for everything and I really should introduce myself better next time." Kristie laughed and began getting up. "On that note, hi, my name is Kristie and I am not a drunk" She laughed adorably and Rachel bit her lip. There was definitely a huge part of last night that Rachel didn't discuss but she swear to herself that she wouldn't.

"Look, you can stay if you want to" Rachel spit out and got up as well. 

"I really don't want to impede on your space; I feel like I already have" Kristie said, worried. "Let me just pack up and go" Kristie seemed upset with herself and she headed to the bedroom to gather her things but realized that she didn't really have much but her phone and her clutch. Rachel sat back down on the couch and put her head in her hands and let out a big sigh. As she let out her frustrations, Kristie came back out and Rachel jumped up.

"You okay?" Kristie approached her slowly. "Yeah, yeah" She seemed distressed, as if she was hiding a dead body.

"I was just gonna ask where my dress was?" She wondered awkwardly. Rachel got up and got the dress from the closet behind the front door of her apartment. It was hung up neatly on a hanger. Kristie was definitely impressed. 

"You didn't have to do all that" Kristie took the dress from her and smiled awkwardly.

"Again, you said you were the one eyeing me" She laughed and Kristie smacked her arm. "Yeah, I doubt that happened" Kristie laughed as she walked away to the bedroom and Rachel's face dropped. _Did she not actually like her? Was she ugly? Was Kristie straight, like everyone always said?_

"Small problem!" Kristie shouted from the bedroom. Her voice intruded Rachel's thoughts. "I have nothing to wear but this dress" Kristie sighed as she walked back out into the living room.

Rachel got up and motioned for her to follow her to the bedroom. She opened her closet doors. "Choose whatever suits you; I'm sure we fit into the same clothes" She looked Kristie up and down and her stomach flipped. God, she was so beautiful. Her legs were so toned and this is the least she'd ever seen on the girl besides last night. Kristie grabbed some dark grey lululemon leggings. "I can keep this shirt on" She smiled. She looked around and found her black, lacey bra on the chair beside the bed. She laughed to herself. "This ought to go well" She thought.

"I'm gonna change" She announced. "Oh, right!" And Rachel turned around and put her palms over her eyes.

"Oh please, I don't care!" Kristie said and Rachel turned back around but little did she know, her t-shirt was already off and the girl was putting on her bra. It still wasn't the most she's seen, if you consider last night. Rachel's face went red and Kristie smirked a little. She sure loved the attention but little did she know, she was messing with the smaller girl's feelings.

"I'll see you later?" Kristie said and just like that, the girl was out the door in 5 minutes time.

* * *

Later that day, Rachel had woken up from a sweaty nightmare of a nap. She had fallen asleep on the couch. After all, she'd been awake most of the night, soothing Kristie to sleep, caring for the girl and trying to push her feelings away all at once.

She dreamt of Kristie kissing a man right in front of her. She was telling her how she was just playing with her and how she didn't like girls. She was in love with this man, too. 

She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She picked up her phone. 3:04 pm. 3 text messages.

"Dude, where are you?" Kealia texted her. It followed by some other texts. Apparently she was supposed to meet her and a few other teammates for coffee at 2, but that obviously didn't work.

She didn't bother texting her back but instead texted Amber. Amber Brooks is one of Kristie's best friends but is also Rachel's good friend and she thought she was the perfect one to text about how she felt.

"Amber, can we chat?" Rachel sent.

Almost immediately, she replied. "Is this about Kristie? Because she's with me right now and I don't want her seeing these but just so you know, she hasn't stopped talking about you" She sent. Rachel's heart dropped once again. "Come to Sweet Green at 5; we can all have dinner" She sent again.

Rachel replied and agreed and decided to shower. The entire shower was filled with thoughts and arguments in her head over Kristie. She also couldn't help but think of last night and how beautiful Kristie was right in front of her. She thought of last night more carefully and before she knew it, her hand had slipped between her thighs and she felt a pool of wetness, which immediately shot her eyes open and she continued to wash herself.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kristie was hanging out with Amber for the afternoon and she was definitely on edge.

"Okay, so I know Rachel is hiding something from me" She sipped her drink at the lounge they were at. 

Amber didn't exactly know what went down when Rachel took her friend home but she could assume things got carried away by the way Rachel texted her and by the way Kristie acted at the bar last night.

"I mean, I don't know, but you did say you were eyeing her from the start" Amber laughed as she took a sip of her long island iced tea.

"What!!!" Kristie slammed her hands on the table. "Okay, I definitely thought that she made that up" She covered her eyes with her hand. "Shit" She hissed.

"I don't even know why I'd say that, I'm not gay" She laughed in ridicule.

Amber gave her a look and sipped her drink again.

"What?" Kristie asked. "You? Not gay?" Amber asked.

"I'm not!" Kristie said defensively. "Okay" Amber didn't push her. But she did notice the way she had rubbed herself up against Rachel last night or how she confessed that she'd been eyeing her. She basically eye fucked her yesterday.

As Kristie continued drinking her cocktail, which was based off of tequila, she felt a little buzz coming on and she slowly remembered the events of last night. She almost felt sick.

"Do you have Rachel's address?" She spit out and Amber looked at her with a strange expression but got her phone out and showed her the address without saying a word.

"I'll pay you back" Kristie got up and out of her chair frantically while ordering an Uber. In a matter of a minute, the car came and Kristie got in.

When they arrived at the apartment, somebody was coming out of the building, which let Kristie slip through the door. Thank god, she thought. She also remembered Rachel's apartment number - 4B. When she got there, the scent of last night was coming back to her. Rachel had her arms around the girl and she kissed her shoulder as they got in the door. Kristie shook her head as if she tried to rid of the memory, but everything came flooding into her mind. She knocked on the door and it opened to a very surprised, Rachel.

"I remember" Kristie said as she barged in. "I remember last night" She continued.

"Oh" was all Rachel could get out but inside, she was panicked.

"We kissed, didn't we?" Kristie asked, her eyes burning inside Rachel's soul.

"We... did" She confessed.

"We kissed and then we got into the bed" Kristie stated. Rachel was panicking.

"Then we slept, correct?" Kristie asked. "Slept as in sleep or slept as in sex?" Rachel clarified.

"Sleep slept" Kristie said half-panicking.

Rachel gulped. She had to lie. She couldn't tell her the two had had sex.

"You're not saying anything!" Kristie shouted. "Okay, we fucked" Rachel couldn't hide it anymore.

"Oh my god" Kristie sat on the couch. "Seriously? With you?" She looked at Rachel disgusted and Rachel was offended.

"What do you mean, with me?!" She asked, shouting back this time.

"No, that's not what I meant. I just, I've never been with a girl" She said in a lower tone.

"Yeah, I know, that's what you told me last night and I insisted that I shouldn't be your first time but you begged" Rachel was telling the honest truth and Kristie felt so ridiculous.

"Fuck, I am so sorry. I swear this doesn't happen all the time" Kristie practically begged for her understanding. "I don't just fuck anyone I see or talk to" she continued. "I only have sex with people I like"

"So, you do like me" Rachel confirmed.

Kristie was stuck in her tracks. She basically let out her feelings and there was nothing she could do to take them back now.

She decided to ignore her statement but instead asked "Am I a good lesbian?" laughing.

"You're fucking amazing" Rachel stared at her, biting her lip. She wanted to replay last night so badly.

Kristie leaned in to kiss her and Rachel kissed her back, deeply and longingly.

"I told you you were eyeing me" Rachel said and Kristie smacked her for the second time.

"You better stop that if you want me to like you back!" She laughed.

"You don't already? Because I swear I could almost sense the pool between your legs right now" Kristie teased.


End file.
